


promise

by brokentombstone



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentombstone/pseuds/brokentombstone
Summary: A marriage in Winter.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724257
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: hidden/true

Once Bran had told them of Jon’s parentage, it happened quickly. There had been chaos amongst them despite only the Starks (and Sam) knowing. They had talked of what to do endlessly. Jon was adamant that he wouldn’t press his claim unless absolutely necessary. And while Sansa couldn’t blame him for this, it had worried her. Arya had agreed. What Arya hadn’t agreed with was Sansa’s proposed solution. (Yes Arya had raged and she was only here now begrudgingly, casting worried looks in Sansa’s direction every so often).

She hadn’t even discussed it privately with Jon, but he had agreed nonetheless. (In truth, they hadn’t been alone together since discovering the true nature of his birth, and perhaps this was for the best). There had been a long look shared between the two of them, blocking out Bran and Arya completely, a look laced heavily with meaning. She could only wonder if it was the same meaning for Jon as her. 

But that was how Sansa came to stand at the weirwood tree, in the dead of night, looking up into the branches watching the snow falling softly and her own breath come out in light puffs. Her and Jon were to be wed. A matter of protection, she had insisted, and tried to push out her own darker desires from her mind. She needed to protect Jon preemptively and this was the most efficient way to do that. She thanked the gods that her marriage to Tyrion was never consummated and that Ramsay was long dead. 

They had garbed her in her mother’s wedding gown, she had no idea how they had found it, how it had survived all this time but Bran had brought it to her earlier today, no words passed between them but something in his eyes told her that he knew how much it meant to her. 

And so the four of them, the Last of the Starks, convened in secret at the weirwood tree, hidden from the rest of the world. Sam was there to officiate their marriage, and their witnesses entrusted to Davos and Brienne.

The ceremony passed quickly and it was time to seal their marriage with a kiss. Sansa turned and met Jon’s eyes for the first time that night and she knew she had made the right choice. Tying him, irreversibly, to their family, giving him the Stark name in truth. It was all he had dreamed of, Sansa knew, but to her it was a gift easily given, without thought of the consequences. 

Jon stared at Sansa for a few moments. And as if they had both the same thought they spoke softly in unison, repeating the words.

“I am yours, as you are mine.”

Their lips met in a soft kiss as snow settled softly in their hair, on their lashes. And Sansa knew that the truth within her, hidden for so long, would remain so no longer. Two direwolves succumbed to their hearts that night.


End file.
